Waking up
by Angel of the Shadow's Fire
Summary: He had it planned from the start. He would have everything that once belonged to his captain. Everything including Harumi. ShinjixOCxAizen
1. Goodnight, Goodbye

Harumi walked quietly, and st ealthily behind the captain of squad five. Her breath was near silent and she was very light on her feet.

"I know you're following me Haru." Shinji said stopping and turning to look at the girl.

"Aw, but I was being soooo stealthy, that's not even fair. I never notice you when you're sneaking up on me." Haru pouted.

Shinji laughed. "That's because I'm a captain and you are only a fifth seat." He flash stepped behind her. "The difference is in experience." He voice tickled her ear.

Harumi smirked. "Then I guess I just have to try a little harder." She felt Shinji's arms go around her waist. "Captain that's not appropriate."

"Indeed Captain Hirako, that's not appropriate." Aizen came out of what seemed like no where.

"Lieutenant Aizen, when did you get here?" Harumi pushed Shinji off and looked at Sosuke.

"He was following you." Shinji said simply.

"No, he wasn't don't be so mean." She sighed, and then turned and made her way back to her house. Harumi's mind began to wander, things about Aizen had seemed a little off lately. It was starting to come to her attention that him and Shinji didn't exactly see eye to eye, and it bugged her. She was in love with Shinji, she had been for the longest time, but Lieutenant Aizen was one of her dear friends. Kisuke had told her that Aizen made him slightly uncomfortable and something about him just didn't sit right with him, but Harumi had disregarded his thoughts on it. She wasn't sure how to deal with her thoughts, and lately Aizen had been hanging around her a lot more and she was pretty sure that he wasn't a threat to Shinji or her.

Time passed and Harumi found herself just roaming Seireitei in the night. Her fingers were laced together with Shinji's as the walked in the starlight.

"Harumi." Shinji said looking over at her.

"Yes Shinji?" She smiled at him.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave soon, you see Mashiro and Kensei are missing, their reiatsu completely disappeared, so I have been assigned to investigate, along with Rose and Love." He sat beside her under a tree.

"I didn't know you had been sent but while I was talking with Kisuke today, I learned that Lisa, Hachigen, and Hyori have been assigned on it too." She frowned. "I don't want any of you to get hurt." Harumi rested her head on his shoulder. "I definitely think I wouldn't be able to live it you got hurt."

Shinji kissed her cheek. "I don't think I'll get hurt."

"Please don't." Harumi pressed her lips to his gently.

"For real you two this is a public place." The familiar voice of the 12 seat of squad 8 Ayako Tanaka rang like a siren through Harumi's ears.

Shinji glared over at the girl. "Really Aya."

"Well, you see I'm hiding from the freak Ichimaru, he's been following me everywhere, but in the shadows thinking I'm not aware." Ayako whined. "He's scaring the crap out of me, and ever since Haru forced me to sit on Byakuya while she gave him the sex talk he won't talk to me!"

Harumi sighed. "Please, he's leaving really soon and I need to talk to him, I'm not in the mood to baby sit you right now Ayako, so please go away."

Ayako pouted and then turned and walked away none of the three were aware of the two lurking in the shadows.

"She better be worth all this Gin." Aizen spoke to the boy beside him.

"She's a prodigy Lieutenant Aizen." Gin said to the older man. "She may be of use later."

"You will tell her of our plan and see if she will join us, if not, I'll have to kill her." Aizen spoke coldly.

"Don't kill Ayako." Gin frowned.

"I guess there is another way." AIzen glared at Shinji. He wished to replace him in every way. He would be captain, and Harumi, would be his queen when he finally completed his plan. "Gin, go." He ordered. the boy nodded and ran off to find Ayako and move forward in the plans.

AIzen watched Shinji as he smiled and Harumi laughed and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you so much." She spoke kissing his cheek.

"I love you more." Shinji spoke kissing her passionately.

"Stupid Hirako." He smirked. "But tonight will be the last night you see Harumi, and the soul society."

"Please don't go!" Harumi begged holding onto Shinji has tightly as she could.

"I'll come back, I promise." He kissed her forehead and headed off to meet up with his team.

A tear rolled down Harumi's cheek. "Be safe!" She called out to him, and then bit her lip. "But I don't want him to leave, this mission sounded dangerous."

After thinking over the idea of following him she realized that he was probably long gone, she ran off following his reishi. She wandered for a while before she heard yelling and saw flashes of kido. "Shinji!" She screamed running towards the noise.

"Hachigen! Bind them!" Love yelled, currently helping Rose hold down a struggling Mashiro. Hachigen turned towards the group, his hands clasped as he shouted, "Bakudo number 75! Gochutekkan!"

"Shinji! What's happening?" Hachigen asked, his eyes wide as he stared at Kensei.

"Shinji!" Harumi muttered from where she was hiding, if she interfered with his mission he may be angry with her.

Before Shinji could reply, Kensei was howling, his arms that were binded shook and a bright light flashed around him. Kensei suddenly broke the kido spell and now growled at the group.

"He beat a high level kido spell with strength alone!" Hachigen yelled freaking out.

Kensei charged after Lisa, Hachigen who saw his attack performed another Kido spell, "Bakudo number 99! Kin!"

"Nice," Shinji complemented the lieutenant of the kido squad.

"I think I over did it," Hachigen replied, a small smile on his lips.

"Can they be fixed?" Shinji asked Hachigen.

"I don't think kido will do much," The round man frowned.

"Shinji!" Harumi called running to him from her hiding spot.

"Haru, what are you doing here." He asked worried as she wrapped her arms around him. "You shouldn't be here." He waled towards Hiyori.

Harumi let go and ran over to the girl. "Hiyori, are you okay?" She looked at the girl, she was very pale.

Suddenly white sputtered from her mouth and began to cover her. "Haru, get away!" Shinji screamed.

Shinji walked over and grabbed onto Hiyori's collar and pulled her aside, commanding Hachigen to watch over her, Kensei and Mashiro.

"Hiyori!" Tears rolled down Haru's face. "What's happening to you?"

"Y- You!" Lisa yelled randomly.

Harumi turned unsure of what to expect, and saw the 5th seat of Kensei's division. He wore a white mask that covered half of his face, while his eyes stared at them pupil less.

"You trai-" Lisa screeched, suddenly cut off when a wave of pain passed through her, she collapsed onto the grass, coughing and grunting like Hyori. Hachigen was next, then suddenly everyone but Haru and Shinji fell to the ground.

"W-what's happening?" Haru wrapped her arms around Shinji and held tightly to his haori.

"You need to g.." Shinji pushed her away and grabbed his chest, white began to cloak his face.

"Wonderful, just as planned," Haru turned she knew that voice that was the voice of Sosuke Aizen.

"No." Haru fell to her knees.

"Aizen…" Shinji whispered, glaring.

"Maybe you should apologize to your friends, because I chose you, your friends ended down there on the ground with you…. Captain Hirako,"

"Aizen!" Shinji yelled. His voice that usually made Haru feel safe filled her body with fear. It was not the normal friendly and warm voice she knew, but the one that reminded her so much of the cruel sound of pain and death. "What is this!" Shinji stood from where he knelt and pointed his zanpakto at Sousuke. Suddenly forced back onto his knees as he let out a grunt like howl. "Damn! your doing it to me too!" Shinji growled.

Haru looked at Shinji in horror. "Sousuke!" Haru screeched, "What have you done? What's happening to Shinji!"

"I hadn't planned on you seeing this, but I guess it doesn't really matter." Sosuke voice was only creating more pain inside of Haru.

"Shinji! Fight it!" Haru cried pulling him into her arms.

"I really did love you, Haru." He whispered.

"No, stop, you aren't going to die!" Tears fell from her eyes. "Let me sing to you, that always made you feel better."

Shinji smiled. "I'm so sorry Haru."

"Goodnight, sleep tight, no more tears. In the morning I'll be here, and when we say goodnight, dry your eyes. Because we said goodnight, and not goodbye. We said goodnight, and not goodbye." Haru sang softly. "You are going to be fine!"

"Thank you for being such great test subjects." Aizen smirked.

Harumi felt more tears roll down her cheeks. "You'll be fine, don't listen to him." She rested her head on his.

"Oh? What an interesting guest," Sousuke turned his attention to Kisuke as his lieutenants badge was cut off his arm. Kisuke stood from where he was crouched and looked at Shinji.

"Kisuke…why'd …you come, …you idiot," Shinji said breathless.

"Are you okay, Haru?" Kisuke asked smiling at her and Shinji.

"Lieutenant Aizen?" Kisuke spoke.

"Yes" Sousuke replied.

"What are you doing here?" Kisuke questioned.

"Nothing," Sousuke paused, "As you can see, I just happened to find the members of the investigation unit in charge of the vanishing soul case who were injured in battle, and I was attempting to rescue them,"

"Injured in battle? You call these 'injuries'? You mustn't lie,… this is hollowfication," Kisuke argued.

"Hollowfication?" Haru held Shinji closer.

"Yes, the vanishing soul case; squad members disappearing one after the other, as if erased, and now it comes to this, those were probably all… Hollowfication experiments," Kisuke closed his eyes and looked down.

"Stand clear! Kisuke!" Tessai commanded, "Hado number 88, Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!"

A blinding large blue lighting ray shot from Tessai's hands and was aimed right for Sousuke. Who had his back turned along with Gin and Tousen.

"Bakudo number 81... Danku," Sousuke smiled, and got away.

Shinji wrapped his arms around Haru. "Will you just sing to me one more time?"

The salty tears from Haru's green eyes fell onto Shinji's face. " Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, my love. I can't hide, can't hide, can't hide what has come. I have to go, I have to go, I have to go, and leave you alone. But always know, always know, always know That I love you so, I love you so, I love you so. Oh" She sang to him softly stroking his cheek. " Goodbye, brown eyes, goodbye for now, goodbye, sunshine take care of yourself. I have to go, I have to go, I have to go and leave you alone. But always know, always know, always know. That I love you so, I love you so, oh. I love you so. Oh. La lullaby. Distract me with your eyes. La lullaby. la lullaby. Help me sleep tonight. La lullaby. I have to go, I have to go, I have to go. And leave you alone. But always know, always know, always know. That I love you so I love you so, I love you so, I love you so, I love you so, I love you so, I love you so. Goodbye, brown eyes goodbye my love." She ran her fingers through his hair as she finished the song.

"Run away, Haru, run back to the soul society." Shinji whispered.

"But Shinji." Harumi cried.

"Listen, it's not safe her go."

Haru bit her lip. "I love you Shinji, I'll see you again!" She ran her fingers through his hair and then ran for the forest.

She sat silently under a tree, there was a huge flash of light where she had been before and the forest was now completely silent. She closed her eyes and thought of the awful things she had seen, and thought that she way never she Shinji ever again. Soon everything was black and she was unconscious.

######################################################################################################################################################################################################################

"Aizen, what are you doing with her?" Gin asked.

"She is still important to my plan." He picked her up. "Did you successfully get Ayako dealt with?"

"Yes."

"Go Gin, I need a moment." Aizen spoke, the boy nodded and went on his way. He pushed some auburn hair from Haru's face. "Awake my queen" he whispered.

Harumi's eyes slowly opened. "Sosuke?" She whispered, and then her eyes widened in horror. "Shinji!" She screamed.

"Shinji is dead, but don't worry about that Haru." Aizen carried her away. "You won't be burdened with this memory any longer."

"What do you mean, Sosuke explain what's going on, what did you do to Shinji!" She slapped him.

"You shouldn't slap me Haru." Aizen kissed her cheek.

"Tousen!" Aizen called as they entered a building.

Haru looked around, she saw lots of jars and other assorted odd things, but the strangest was Ayako passed out on a table. "W-where are we?"

She felt something stab her. "Relax, this will all be gone soon." Aizen whispered before pressing his lips to hers.

Haru didn't have the strength to fight but Aizen pulled away quickly. The last thing she saw was a smirk on his face as everything went black.

"Don't touch me!" Tears filled her eyes.


	2. Awake

**Gratzie to those of are supporting me! It means so much that you actually like my story! Okay, enough of that, here is chapter two. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, if I did then Aizen would've died the second he hurt my Shinji! And I don't own any of the music in this chapter either.**

Harumi slowly began to open her eyes, where ever she was it, was bright, and she didn't like it. It took a moment to adjust to the lighting before she realized she was in the squad four barracks.

"What am I doing here?" She asked herself groggily, as she sat up. "And why am I hooked up to an IV system?" Harumi glared at the needle in her arm.

Haru heard foot steps and then something shatter followed by a call of "Captain Unohana!"

"Oh look, you're up." The familiar voice of Unohana made Haru turn.

"Why am I here, and when did I get here?" Haru stood up and rested her hand on her hip.

"You were found by Captain Aizen and he brought you here after the incident over 100 years ago." Unohana said as she ran a few test. "We were unsure why you were out of long and it was really troubling me, but all of the test have come out fine."

"What are you talking about?" Haru bit her lip as Unohana pulled out the IV needle and bandaged the open skin.

"You were in a coma for over 100 years." Unohana frowned. "You don't have to believe me, but it's true."

Harumi just sighed. "You're rambling and I don't believe you, so I'm just going to go home."

She walked quietly and thought over what Unohana had said. There was no way that she was telling the truth, Haru didn't look any older, and Unohana didn't look any older. "What incident?" She whispered, her thoughts were a jumbled up mess, and she had never been this confused. Unohana had no reason to lie to her. So was she telling the truth? Haru was so lost in thought that she ran into someone and fell onto her butt.

"I'm sorry, I really should watch where I'm going" Haru spoke alarmed.

"Haru!" A girl said happily. "Is it really you?"

Haru looked up and saw somewhere very familiar. "Aya?" She paused. "Why do you look so much older?" She stood up. "And since when were you taller than me?"

Ayako's eyes looked sad. "You've been in a coma for over 100 years, Haru." She rested a hand on Haru's shoulder.

"No," Haru moved away. "No, that can't be right."

"Haru, it's true." Ayako smiled. "I'm so happy that you're okay."

"No," Haru turned away. "I'm going to see Shinji he should be back by now. Maybe he knows what's going on."

Haru walked as quickly as she could towards the squad five barracks. Tears were streaming down her face, she had an awful feeling that there was more to that accident that she didn't want to know.

"Shinji baby, I'm so confused." She said walking into his office.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but I'm not Shinji." Sosuke Aizen entered her line of sight. "But I'm glad to see that you're okay." He wrapped his arms around her. "

i was so worried."

Haru pushed him away. "Where's Shinji and why are you wearing a captain's haori, sosuke?"

Oh, no one told you?" He frowned and rested a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "You've been in an inexplicable coma for 100 yearI found you out in the forest after I witnessed the terrible incedent when..."

"What," Haru felt a tear roll down her cheek. "A coma, you found me in the forest, Sosuke what's going on?"

"Shinji and all of your friends died that night." He pulled her close as she began to cry. "Kisuke was doing an experiment that got them all killed, you were the only survivor."

Haru held to his haori. "But Shinji, and Hiyori, and Rose, and Kensei, and Lisa..." Her words were muddled by sobs.

"Captain Aizen, Hitomi and I finished our paper work." A young girl spoke walking into the office a younger girl following her glaring and muttering.

Aizen held Haru close as she sobbed into his shoulder. "Thank you Momo," He began "Just set it all on my desk."

"Captain, who is she?" The younger girl asked, her brilliant blue eyes focusing on Haru.

"This is Harumi, She was the girl in the accident over 100 years ago." Aizen explained.

Haru wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Are Shunsui and Jushiro alright?" She asked softly.

"Yes, they weren't there that night, and they're doing just fine." Sosuke turned to look at the two girls. "Momo, please inform Head Captain Yamamoto that Harumi has woken up. Hitomi please accompany her."

They bowed and left the room.

"Sosuke," Haru's eyes were filled with constantly flowing tears. "Shunsui, Jushiro, and you are all I have left."

He stroked her arm. "We built a memorial for each of them, if you'd like to see them I could take you there."

Haru looked up at him. "Please, take me Sosuke."

He smiled. "Of course." Sosuke lead her silently, and she followed trying her hardest to stop crying. "Here we are." Sosuke said stopping in the middle of the graveyard.

Harumi dropped to her knees and traced Shinji's names with her finger. "You took my hand. You showed me how. You promised me you'd be around. Uh huh, that's right. I took your words and I believed in everything you said to me. Yeah huh, that's right. If someone said three years from now you'd be long gone I'd stand up and punch them out cause they're all wrong I know better cause you said forever and ever who knew?" Haru sang softly to the stone.  
"Remember when we were such fools and so convinced and just too cool. Oh no, no, no. I wish I could touch you again I wish I could still call you a friend I'd give anything. When someone said count your blessings now fore they're long gone. I guess I just didn't know how, I was all wrong. They knew better. Still you said forever and ever. Who knew? I'll keep you locked in my head until we meet again. And I won't forget you my friend. What happened? If someone said three years from now you'd be long gone I'd stand up and punch them out cause they're all wrong. That last kiss I'll cherish until we meet again and time makes it harder I wish I could remember. But I keep your memory. You visit me in my sleep. My darling who knew my darling my darling who knew? My darling I miss you. My darling who knew? Who knew?"

She rested her head on the stone. "I sang one last song for you." Haru whispered as tears formed a puddle beneath her. "I lobe you Shinji. I will see you again." She moved over to Hiyori's stone. "You and Lisa were my best friends." She looked around. "Kensei, Love, and Rose. I miss you all." Some more tears fell as she whispered these words. "I'll see you all soon." She stood up.

"Thank you Sosuke," She said wrapped her arms around him. "I'm going to go see Head Captain." Before Sosuke could offer she spoke. "I want to go alone. Thank you for everything Sosuke. You have been such a great friend." She felt him wrap his arms around her. "Thank you." She smiled through tears and pulled away. "Good bye Sosuke." She whispered almost silently and walked away towards her old house.

Harumi ran into her room and dug through her dresser she pulled out an old Captain's Haori that once belonged to Shinji. She placed her arms through the sleeves and sat beside her piano. "I'm coming to join you guys." She whispered pulling out her zanpaktou.

"Love of mine some day you will die But I'll be close behind I'll follow you into the dark No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white Just our hands clasped so tight Waiting for the hint of a spark If heaven and hell decide That they both are satisfied Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs If there's no one beside you When your soul embarks Then I'll follow you into the dark. You and me have seen everything to see From Bangkok to Calgary And the soles of your shoes are all worn down The time for sleep is now It's nothing to cry about Cause we'll hold each other soon The blackest of rooms If heaven and hell decide That they both are satisfied Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs If there's no one beside you When your soul embarks Then I'll follow you into the dark Then I'll follow you into the dark." Tears slid down her cheeks as she pressed the blade to her chest.

Before she could plunge it into her skin it was taken from her hands. "What are you doing?" Sosuke's voice filled her ears and two arms held her close.

"Let me go, I'm going to be with Shinji!" She tried to break from his hold.

"He wouldn't want you to throw your life away like this." Sosuke grabbed her shoulders. "Shinji wouldn't want this for you, he's want you to move forward."

Harumi began to cry into his shoulder again. "I need to be with him, nothing will fix this. I need him to complete myself; that's what love is! Without him I'm worthless.

Sosuke frowned. "Haru do you really think that Shinji wanted you to die?" He sat down at the piano. "Listen to me Haru, okay." He began to play. "When you try your best but you don't succeed. When you get what you want but not what you need, when you feel so tired but you can't sleep. Stuck in reverse." Haru looked up at him as he sang, shocked. "And the tears come streaming down your face, when you lose something you can't replace. When you love someone and it goes to waste, could it be worse?" She sat beside him on the bench and tears began to fill her eyes once more. "Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones and I will try to fix you. And high up above or down below when you're too in love to let it go, but if you never try you'll never know just what you're worth. Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you. Tears stream down your face when you lose something you can not replace, tears stream down your face and I, tears stream down your face I promise you that I will learn from my mistakes, tears stream down your face and I, lights will guide you home and Ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you."

Sosuke wrapped his arms around Haru, she had fallen asleep on his shoulder a gentle smile on her face. "I missed you my queen." He looked down at her. "Sleep well."

The wind blew through Shinji's blonde hair as he sat in the grass. "Today was the day the told me that you'd be on my squad." He smiled. "I remember you tripping and knocking over Sosuke." He tried but he just couldn't laugh.

"Hey dick head!" Hiyori called. "Stop being a lazy ass!"

Shinji shot her death glared and walked away.

"Look what you did Hiyori, now he's going to go mope in a corner." Lisa said watching him walk away. "Today was the day we all met Harumi.

Hiyori's face fell from smug to almost sad. "He's not the only one who misses her."

"I wonder if you miss me too Haru." Shinji muttered leaning on the wall. "I hope you're okay." He frowned. "I don't know why I'm talking, you can't hear me, you can't hear anyone." His fist clenched. "What did Sosuke do to you?"

Hiyori walked over with Lisa. "We miss her too Shinji." Lisa spoke quietly.

"Not as much as I do." He glared off at the sun set. "We were more than just friends, best friends, or even lovers." He mumbled. "We were in love." Je walked away from Lisa and Hiyori again. "Hey Lucy, I remember your name. I left a dozen roses on your grave today. I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away. I just came to talk for a while, got some things I need to say. Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her. I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of Heaven looking back at me. Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her I've gotta live with the choices I made and I can't live with myself today Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday they said it'd bring some closure to say your name. I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance. But all I got are these roses to give and they can't help me make amends. Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her. I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of Heaven looking back at me. Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her I've gotta live with the choices I made and I can't live with myself today. Here we are, now you're in my arms I never wanted anything so bad. Here we are for a brand new start. Living the life that we could've had me and Lucy walking hand in handme and Lucy never wanna end. Just another moment in your eyes I'll see you in another life in Heaven where we never say goodbye. Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of Heaven looking back at me. Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her I've gotta live with the choices I made and I can't live with myself today. Hey Lucy, I remember your name."

Shinji sang softly into the sunset. "I sang to you, just like you always wanted." He would never admit it but his eyes were getting glassy as he thought of Haru's gentle smile. "I wish I could've been there when you needed me the most."

Hiyori sat in tears. "Why is he such a dick." Her brown eyes were focused on the wall. "We all miss her!" She punched the wall.

"Hiyori he just doesn't know how we all feel." Lisa said quietly. "He doesn't understand it from our perspective."

"He doesn't have to be such an ass about it." Hiyori glared at Lisa. "go away." She pulled her knees to her chest.

"Alright." Lisa walked out of the room.

Hiyori's blonde hair fell in her face. "I hate this." She said quietly. "I hate that I couldn't actually help you Haru."


End file.
